Courage and Love-Everlasting
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: Sora is devastated with the news that Tai is leaving for the summer and wants him to stay. Can her rekindled love for the DigiDestined of Courage convince him to stay, or is it too late for another chance at love? A Taiora.


Me: Hey, folks

Me: Hey, folks! I don't own Digimon, although I wish I did. 

Tai: Let me guess-me and Sora? 

Me: You're not as dense as the others claim you to be, are you?

Sora: (giggles) No, he's denser! 

Tai: Run now, before I pelt you with these water balloons. 

Sora: Tai, no! (shrieks and runs off with Tai chasing her with the water balloons) 

Me: Tai save some water balloons for me! Anyway, I got this Taiora storyline from the Season Finale of "Dawson's Creek." Also, I don't own Train's "Drops of Jupiter." 

****

Digimon

Courage and Love-Everlasting

Sora Takenouchi was all but breaking down in tears at this recent turn of events. Her exboyfriend, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, had left during their graduation ceremony to tour worldwide with his band for the summer. And now her best friend, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, had just announced only a few days ago that he was going to America for a summer job as a coach for a soccer team of kids who were around Davis, Kari and T.K.'s ages back when they were new DigiDestined, but times had changed. And so had Tai-or so it seemed that way to her since she rejected his offer during Christmas. He'd seemed distant then, almost as if he wasn't doing this for her anymore, wasn't protecting the world for her any longer. (A/N: That's what I think Tai's doing from episodes 38-50-Sora no longer being his sole reason for protecting both worlds) A huge part of Sora wanted Tai to turn down the proposal and stay with her, to see if they could start over, or start a relationship. 

__

"Would Tai want me, after all this time? After everything I've done to him? Would he give me a chance to love him again?" Sora thought back to what she'd heard Tai say as she entered the tent with her box of cookies three years ago…

__

Flashback

"I'll be waiting…Thanks."

End flashback

Sora grabbed her coat and scarf, put it on, grabbed her shoes, put those on and rushed out of the house with Biyomon managing to keep up with her. 

"I've got to tell him how I feel, or I'll burst inside when he leaves. I can't lose Tai…not now! I can't!" 

__

She acts like summer and walks like rain

Her mind's been out there's a time to change

Since the return, I'm gonna stay on the moon

She listens like spring and she talks like June

Chorus: Well tell me, did you sail across the sun? 

Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights are faded and that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star? 

Born without a permanent scar and there you missed me while you were looking for yourself out there…

Tai held back his tears of regret as he packed his bags up. He was due to leave for America in the morning, on the 7:00 AM flight. While he was gone, Kari would look after Agumon for him; the Orange Digimon was curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully. 

__

"I always thought Sora and I would go on this trip together, but after what she did to me during Christmas so long ago, I guess she and I aren't meant to be!" Tai thought sadly as he allowed some tears to fall from his eyes and land on a picture of him and Sora from a few years ago that was in his bag. He was interrupted from his reverie when the doorbell rang. Kari yelled out, "I'll get it!" A moment later, Tai heard Kari's voice again, but it sounded cold, so he knew only one person could've come: "What are _you _doing here?" 

"Please, Kari, I need to see Tai. Is he here?" 

Tai shook a bit-and it wasn't because of the fact that he was cold. It was because of the fact that now, he'd have to say goodbye to her. 

"He's in his room, packing." 

I bet she's back from that soul vacation tracing away through the constellation

She checks out Mozart while she does tai-bo; reminds me that there's room to grow

I bet she's back and I have my fear; I'm afraid that she might think of me as 

A plain old, change old, sorry about a man who was too afraid to fly south but never did land

Tai made sure to avoid contact with her eyes as Sora Takenouchi entered his room; Biyomon was waiting outside patiently with Kari, wondering what was going to happen. 

"What do you want, Sora? I'm not getting out of your hair until tomorrow." Tai advised. 

"That's the problem. My best friend in the whole world is leaving tomorrow and a _big_ part of me wants him to stay." Tai finally willed himself to look at Sora. He almost wished he hadn't. Tears were coming down her cheeks. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. 

"I'll write you every day. I promise." Tai insisted. 

"It won't be the same. What good would graduating from Odaiba High be without you to spend the summer with? I've done some soul searching these past few days and I've realized something. I made the wrong decision that Christmas, but my mind clouded what my heart wanted. I shouldn't have been with Matt. I should've been with you. I love you, Tai." Tears came down Tai's face with no intention of stopping. Now he was faced with a painful decision-stay with Sora, or leave her to go to America and possibly lose her for good to someone else. 

Chorus: But tell me, did the winds sweep you off your feet? 

Did you finally get the chance to dance along a lotta days? And head back to the Milky Way

Tell me, did Venus blow your mind? Was it everything you wanted to find? 

And there you missed me while you were looking for yourself out there…

Tai continued to hold Sora as she started crying along with him. He thought back to the time when he had to save Sora from Datamon…

__

Flashback

"That is the centre of Etemon's Dark Network. Anything that goes down there is lost for all eternity." Datamon explained. Tai's heart caught in his throat. Sora could be lost to him, and he'd never get the chance to tell her how he felt. 

"I'm coming, Sora!" Tai yelled out as he raced to her. The table Sora was lying on suddenly disappeared inside the Dark Network. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora screamed as she started falling in. Tai cried out as he dived and barely caught her by the wrist, saving her from imminent death. 

End flashback

Tai shuddered a bit as he recalled that moments after that, he and MetalGreymon had been sucked into a portal that had taken them to the Real World; nevertheless, he'd heard Sora's painful cry as he was taken from his friends-_"Tai, come back!!!" _

Another memory came to him-the time he'd tried to comfort her when she thought her Crest wouldn't glow. At first, it hadn't worked out so good when he told her that her Crest was just right…

__

Flashback

"Wow! The Crest of Love; that's just perfect for you, Sora." 

"No it's not! You're wrong! Don't even say that, Tai; it's not like me at all!" Tai visibly flinched when Sora suddenly turned on him in a fit of rage. 

"But Sora, it is like you. You're always thinking of everyone else." Tai had insisted. 

"No way! I don't care what happens to everyone else! The truth is, you_ don't know the first thing about me! So back off!" The look of pain, hurt, and sadness on Tai's face was enough to bring Sora back to her senses for a time. _

"I'm sorry, Tai…" 

End flashback

Tai suddenly realized the pain he was inflicting on Sora by leaving. 

__

"If I left her right after Matt did, it would tear away at her heart like she did to me. I know I could take the pain, but I wouldn't want Sora to feel any_ kind of pain. I think I know what has to be done." _

Tai wiped away Sora's tears from her cheeks and saw that she'd cried herself to sleep while standing up. He picked her up and carefully laid her on his bed, then covered her up. Tai eyed his bags and placed them near his closet, then headed out to the living room and sat on the couch, after putting Agumon in the chair beside Biyomon. Finally, Tai laid on the couch and went to sleep. 

__

Can you imagine-no love pie, deep fried chicken? 

Your best friend always stickin' up for you

Even when I know you're wrong, can you imagine-no birchstands, freeze-dried romance,

filed out on conversation

The best sole laute that you ever had and me

Chorus: But tell me, did the winds sweep you off your feet? 

Did you finally get the chance to dance along a lotta days? And head back to the Milky Way

And tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights are faded and that heaven is overrated? 

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?   
Born without a permanent scar and there you'll miss me while you were looking for yourself…

Morning. Sora woke up to see…not her room. 

__

"Is this Tai's room? Did we…?" She frantically looked around, but Tai wasn't there. Neither were his bags! Sora worriedly looked at the clock: 7:13. Tears came to her face and she started crying. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! He left me! After everything I told him, he left me! And I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye…" Sora continued sobbing, unaware that someone had come in from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"How could I leave my best friend without telling her that I love her and would do anything for her-even giving up a chance to coach some kids who probably aren't that good at soccer in the first place?" 

"TAI!" Sora turned and kissed him with a passion she'd thought had died long ago, but really hadn't-it just waited for the right time to reveal itself. They finally broke after three minutes. 

"I love you, Sora. And I still think the Crest of Love is perfect for you." 

"I love you too, Tai. And I _know_ the Crest of Courage was made for someone like you." 

__

And then you finally get the chance to dance along a lotta days…

And then you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star…

And now you're lonely, looking for yourself out there…

As Tai and Sora were seconds from another kiss, they felt, and heard, a flash of light. They didn't have to turn to see who it was. 

"KARI!" Kari laughed as Tai tossed a pillow in her direction, which she swiftly ducked. 

"I knew you two would get together sooner or later. It was an everlasting destiny." 

Tai couldn't argue with his sister on that as he pulled Sora into another kiss. 

__

"Courage and Love-everlasting, destined, and together forever…" 

TAIORA FOREVER! R&R! Flames are not tolerated. Don't like, don't read. 


End file.
